C'était le passé
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Sakura souhaite que tout change, mais que va t-il ce passer? Sa vie va t-elle être bouleversée? A t-elle prit la bonne décision? SakuraCentric :D


Bonsoir tout le monde :D.

J'espère que vous allez bien?

Ce soir j'ai eu un petit coup d'inspiration sur une nouvelle fiction.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

C'est un Sakura Centric :D, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas encore les jumelages qu'il pourrait avoir ...

Alors si vous avez des idées ? Dîtes le moi et je prendrais note de tout.

Je ne possède pas Naruto... ;'( , ou tout autres personnages de la série ;D

* * *

**C'était le passé ...**

* * *

Il était simplement 1h 30 du matin.

Déjà trois heures depuis que Sakura était soit disant partie se coucher.

Et Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle repensait encore, et encore à cette promesse qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto.

**Sakura : **_Naruto, je t'en supplies ramène Sasuke à la maison._

Elle se sentait tellement inutile, pathétique, pourquoi avait-elle confiait cette promesse à Naruto, elle aurait dû le faire elle-même, il ne méritait pas de subir encore, il avait déjà tant souffert ...

Pourquoi a t-elle était si imbus d'elle même.

Elle aimerait pouvoir changer le passé, tout effacé et tout recommencé.

Naruto était peut être un idiot mais il l'a toujours compris, il a toujours était la pour elle.

_Naruto ..._

**Sakura :** _Naruto, je suis vraiment désolée, tu as toujours étais la pour moi, je ne veux plus être un fardeau … tout est de ma faute..._

Je suis tellement nulle, je me sens tellement incapable, je les ai fait souffrir, mais j'ai grandi, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne veux plus être cette même fille, faible. Je veux vous aider tous.

Cette équipe, l'ancienne équipe 7, n'est plus que poussière.

Pourtant elle les aimait tous...

_Elle n'a jamais eu la même force et rapidité que Sasuke..._

_Elle n'a jamais eu un démon à l'intérieur comme Naruto …_

_Elle n'a jamais eu la sagesse de Kakashi …_

_Elle n'a jamais eu la maitrise de Sai …._

_Elle n'a jamais eu le contrôle de Yamato …_

Enfaîte, elle n'était rien comme eux, à part la simple fille de l'équipe qui faut protéger.

Ils devaient penser la même chose à son sujet, inutile, incapable, il faut juste la secourir, elle est faible, elle ne devrait pas être une ninja.

Elle décida de monter sur le toit pour voir les éclats de la lune reflétait sur le lac en face.

Et puis comme une gamine, qu'elle était, elle s'amusait sur le rebord, vu de comme ça, elle avait l'air paisible et heureuse mais au fond d'elle, elle était seule et triste...

Elle s'allongea sur les tuiles, et elle s'imprègne de l'odeur fraîche du petit matin.

Elle regarda le ciel, les étoiles, et décida de faire un vœu.

Elle ne croyait pas que son vœu puisse se réaliser mais en tout cas elle l'a souhaiter.

**Sakura :** _J'aimerais que tout change, que ce monde que l'on connait n'existe plus, je veux que tout le monde soit heureux, je veux la paix, je veux que toutes vos souffrances disparaissent, alors dans ce cas je _

_souhaite aussi que vous oubliez tous mon existence …._

Une larme ruisselait sur la joue de Sakura, elle repensait à Ino, elle a toujours était sa meilleure amie, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade qui était comme sa mère, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, et tout les autres, avec

qui elle avait passer des souvenirs mémorables … elle ne les oublieras jamais, elle les aimait tous autant...

Il était déjà 4h du matin...

... Sakura se réveilla sur son toit, elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être assoupie ici …

* * *

Et ce jour là, quelqu'un à du l'écouter, son souhait fut réaliser, parce que ce jour-ci, tout allait être différent...

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, tout le monde se réveilla, avec un étrange sentiment, comme si ils avaient oublier quelque chose d'important ….

Tout était comme Sakura avait souhaiter ou du moins presque.

Sasuke était revenu, enfaite il n'était jamais parti.

La paix régné dans le pays, tout ses amis étaient heureux et épanouis.

Ils l'avaient oublier comme elle l'a désirer …

Le monde ninja qu'elle a connu n'existe plus, juste en rêve...

Quand à Sakura, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui se tramait, elle croyait encore à un jour comme les autres …

Elle était prête à sortir, elle avait attaché ses long cheveux roses, car elle avait décider de les refaire pousser, après la mort d'Ino …

Parce que Ino adoré les long cheveux soyeux de Sakura.

Sakura décida d'aller dans le village aujourd'hui, c'était très rare pour elle de retourne là-bas, vu qu'elle s'était recluse pendant ces trois dernières années, après tout les évènements, elle ne voulait plus faire face

à Konoha, il ne restait plus qu'elle, sur toutes les équipes … Et la plupart des gens faisaient courir la rumeur comme quoi elle était si faible, qu'ils ont préféré l'épargner de cette vie de ninja.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire face aux critiques alors elle est partie... mais elle ne pouvait pas les quitter, eux , tous, qui avait partager toute sa vie.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup, elle bouscula quelqu'un.

**Sakura:** _Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où.._

Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle et fut littéralement choquée.

**… :** _Ne soyez pas désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais également._

Et là elle se mit à pleurer.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait en rien à ce qui se passer, peut être l'avait-il bousculer trop fort?

Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux et son âme fut percé, ses grands yeux d'émeraudes ne faisait que de le fixait...mais il a vite détourné le regard, ses yeux était comme envoûtant ….

**Sakura :** _Tu... tu …_

**…. :** _Oui?_

**Sakura : **_Tu es en vie... Je suis tellement heureuse_

Le garçon fut surpris, _en vie_, il pensait , mais il n'a jamais été mort, vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer ici, elle devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre surement.

**…:** _Euh.. Je ne suis pas encore … mort.. Je n'ai que 19 ans et je suis en pleine santé,_ dit-il en montrant ses canines.

**Sakura : **_Ki-ba c'est vraiment …. bien toi._

A ce moment, elle le pris dans ses bras, quand à Kiba, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui se passer, mais l'étreignit quand même en retour.

Et puis elle disparut aussi vite, qu'elle était apparut.

Et Kiba resta la choqué. Mais revint sur terre, quand quelque chose la frappé ...

**Kiba :**_ Elle m'a appelé Kiba ou j'ai rêvé? D'où me connait-elle? Qui était-elle?_

Mais il pouvait juste sentir une agréable odeur de fleur de cerisier. Comme une odeur de déjà vu...

* * *

Voilà tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ^^.

Et oui le premier qu'elle rencontre est Kiba, héhé :). C'était inattendu, nan?

Sinon j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience :D .

Dîtes-moi si il y'a des fautes que je reprenne le texte ^^


End file.
